As a result of the prevalence of mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet devices, and others, there has been an increased interest in using such devices to automate a variety of tasks not traditionally associated with mobile devices. These devices are typically manufactured to have one or more radio interfaces that include a transceiver, which is so named because it includes both a transmitter and a receiver. The transceiver is used for modulation and transmission of information, and for reception and demodulation of information, and is typically operated according to a known air interface or radio protocol. A radio communication protocol defines various rules and conventions for communicating, including the format of a radio channel or channels, the format of data, the type of modulation used, the frequencies used, control signals, and so on. Having multiple radio interfaces allows a device to interact with multiple other devices.
Another field that has gained in interest is radio frequency identification (RFID) data tag devices. RFID tag devices are used to store information, such as an identifier, that can be read at a distance by a reader. The reader transmits a signal through the air, and, upon receiving the signal, the RFID tag device responds by transmitting data to the reader. RFID tag devices are used in numerous applications, and can be passive or active, referring to how the RFID tag device is powered. A passive RFID tag device is powered by the reader signal; the passive RFID tag device collects energy from the reader signal and uses the collected energy to power the circuitry and transmit data to the reader. An active RFID tag device contains a battery and does not need to collect energy from the reader. Some RFID tag devices can be semi-passive or semi-active, being a hybrid of active and passive configurations. An RFID tag device can be stuck on, or otherwise mounted on something to associate the identifier in the RFID tag device with that thing.
One field where RFID technology is presently used is for transactions. An RFID tag device identifier can be associated with an account, and money transferred from the account to an authorized recipient upon reading information from the RFID tag device in an authorized manner. One popular use of RFID technology for transactions is in vehicular tolls. A vehicle operator purchases a toll tag that includes an RFID tag device, having an identifier in the RFID tag device. The identifier is associated with a toll account for a toll authority. The vehicle operator places the toll tag in a vehicle, and upon passing through a toll gateway where the RFID tag device information is read, a toll fee is debited from the account associated with the toll tag. The toll tag devices are often mounted in the vehicle in a permanent or semi-permanent manner. Consequently, the RFID tag device cannot easily be moved from one vehicle to another, such as if the owner of the RFID tag device rents a vehicle. Furthermore, the user is not able to interact with the RFID tag device. In order to see account activity, the user must access account information, such as via a web site for such accounts.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for facilitating a wireless transaction event via a RFID tag device with a mobile device in a way that allows the user to interact with the RFID tag device and to take the RFID tag device with the mobile device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.